


Such a Perfect Day

by KizaKurosaki15



Series: TWEWY AU [6]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Short & Sweet, Singing, Sweet, twewy au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26574778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KizaKurosaki15/pseuds/KizaKurosaki15
Summary: Could today get any better? No, it seemed perfect just the way it was.
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya
Series: TWEWY AU [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1258649
Kudos: 4





	Such a Perfect Day

Things where very different since they had won the Reapers' Game. The night Shizuo had finally managed to meet Izaya at Russia Sushi it had resulted in the oddest week and four days in Ikebukuro's and Shinjuku's history. For the people in Ikebukuro more so than the ones in Shinjuku. The people of the city were not used to see Izaya and Shizuo walking side by side down the street. They most definitely were not used to seeing Izaya clinging tightly to his arm while they walked of while the blonde was standing and speaking with Tom. 

At first, many believed that it was some kind of joke, or that Izaya wasn't really Izaya. As the days passed, the more used to this sight the people got. Eventually, Izaya went from clinging to his arm, to finally holding his hand without needing to be plastered right up against his entire side. No one knew what sparked this sudden relationship between the two, but those who did know would smile and act as if it was just another day in Ikebukuro. Today would seem no different for them it would seem. Shizuo, Izaya, and Tom found themselves sitting in a park, enjoying a lunch break. While Tom and Izaya sat on the wooden bench, Shizuo remained standing, allowing Izaya to lean against his hip. 

It was a odd sight, but what was even more strange was the humming coming from the raven haired male. While Tom and Shizuo saw his musical melody normal, anyone walking by close enough shot the group, (mainly Izaya) a look of utter confusion. For the group, this was a normal day, hell, this was a perfect day. So far, all of the clients had been easy to deal with, each one making deals willingly to pay off their debts and if they had cash, would actually pay it off right then and there. Shizuo hadn't lost his temper once, something both Tom and Izaya were very proud of him for. 

Ikebukuro today was peaceful, the sun shining, birds singing, the local school kids spending their vacation with their friends as they should. Even in the UG things seemed so peaceful now. Or at least that's what Tom told them.

"Hey, 'Zaya," this got the ruby eyed male to stop humming and look up at Shizuo who was holding out a bottle of water to him. "You've been humming that song for a while now. Doesn't got words or is it just a melody?" It wasn't a odd question to hear and Izaya knew it was only a matter of time before he or Tom asked if there was actually lyrics and verses to the song he was happily humming. He gave the bodyguard a nod. "What are they words?" 

Izaya smiled, taking the water bottle from him and taking a sip from it before handing it back to the blonde. "Grab the key let's go out and have some fun. Have you ever seen such a perfect day? What's in your mind? Let's do it one by one. Have you thought so a day would come?" That had been another thing that changed since they're winning of the game. Izaya seemed to pick up on the habit of randomly humming or singing random songs that filtered through his head during the day. He could be sitting at his desk while typing up a email to Shiki and be singing while doing so. Shizuo never once questioned why this became a thing, he didn't even mind. Izaya had a good voice for singing, though he was sure the raven would deny it. "Time's up! Forget the Theory. Start up the brand new story, Straight up and put it shortly, this is the way my life goes."

"Huh...I think i know this song." Tom spoke up, leaning back against the bench, arm resting over thr back of it. "Didn't think you'd listen to that kind of music."

Izaya shrugged. "You would be surprised at what musoc I listen to," which was true. He couldn't help but giggle at the memory of Shizuo going through his music player once while they decided to cook dinner together. Music playing in the background helped them relax, so when Izaya had asked Shizuo to pick something, the look on his face when he saw the music list was priceless. "Want me to continue?" He asked, looking up at Shizuo. The only response he got was a large hand running through his dark colored locks. His eyes drifted closed, leaning into the gentle touch. 

"Definitely such a perfect day." Shizuo said, getting a smile from Tom who tilted his head back, eyes closed and looking completely relaxed like the younger man sitting next to him. 

It was a perfect day for Ikebukuro, and it was a perfect day for the still new couple. Tom had very high hopes for them.


End file.
